Target Suits
Target Suits are Gallery Suits that need to be completed or have parts that need to be crafted to finish a chapter. There are also suits and parts of suits that need to be crafted in order to pass a stage's styling battle. Prologue Queen's Shadow and Chapter 1 Arriving the Wheat Field are the only ones not to have target suits. Some levels require items that fit certain criteria. Though players may own items from other sources such as a stylist association or events that also fulfill the criteria, a player who does not own those particular items would have trouble passing the stage and would need to craft the target suit. These target suits are listed with a disclaimer that you may not need to craft them depending on your wardrobe.https://www.reddit.com/comments/9hi5j4 You will always need to craft the suit for the whole chapter. Volume 1 Chapter 2 * Panda Dreamland - Whole Chapter, plus Stage 2-7 (TopNot strictly necessary to pass the stage. and Bottom) Chapter 3 * Rock Singer - Whole Chapter Chapter 4 * Angel in White - Whole Chapter, plus Stage 4-8 (Dress and Shoes) * Bunny Girl - Stage 4-12 (Dress and Hair Ornament) Chapter 5 * Wilds Flower - Whole Chapter * Beautiful Agent - Stage 5-11 (Top and Bottom) Chapter 6 * The Purest Heart - Whole Chapter * Western Dancer - Stage 6-S3 (Top and Bottom) Chapter 7 * Ink Orchid - Whole Chapter plus Stage 7-6 (Dress) * Dragon Maiden - Stage 7-2 (Dress) * Sword Girl - Stage 7-8 (Top and Bottom) * Northern Soldier - Stage 7-S3 (Top and Bottom) Chapter 8 * Light Fairy - Whole Chapter, see below * Sexy Bad Girl - Stage 8-2 (Coat, Top, and Bottom), see below * Ink Wash Painting - Stage 8-6 (Dress) NOTE: The Hair, Coat, Leglet and Left Handheld Accessory of Light Fairy are given to the player for free by the game upon completing V1: 8-7 The Mayor is...?!; the rest must be crafted normally. NOTE: For 8-2 Princess level only, the suit Sexy Bad Girl is required, and additional accessories should not be used. The hair can be replaced by the unevolved version and the necklace is not necessary.https://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1315193281925166/ Chapter 9 * Diving Carp - Whole Chapter, plus 9-5 (Top and Bottom) * Gothic Lolita - Stage 9-2 (Top and Bottom) * Maple Leaf - Stage 9-3 (Dress and Coat) * Future Space - Stage 9-7 (Dress and Hosiery) * Assassin's Faith - Stage 9-9 (unevolved Dress, Hosiery, Right Handheld) Chapter 10 * Tribe Totem - Whole Chapter, plus 10-6 (Dress) * Army Major - Stage 10-4 (Top and Bottom) * Youth Melody - Stage 10-8 (Dress and Hair Ornament) Chapter 11 * Royal Elegance - Whole chapter * Oil Painter - Stage 11-3 (Top and Bottom) * Yanila Pirate - Stage 11-5 (Dress) * Crane Berry - Stage 11-8 (Dress) Chapter 12 * Mechanical Heart - Whole chapter, plus Stage 12-8 (Top, Bottom, Shoes, Gloves) * Heart Knight - Stage 12-3 (Dress and Shoes) * Skateboard Girl - Stage 12-5 (Top, Bottom, Right Handheld Accessory) Chapter 13 * Heidi Song - Whole chapter, plus Stage 13-9 (Dress) * Lunar Spell - Stage 13-3 (Top and Bottom) * Soaring Eagle - Stage 13-5 (Dress) Chapter 14 * Magician of the Wild - Whole chapter, plus Stage 14-8 (Hair, Dress, Shoes) * Gentle Toona - Stage 14-3 (Dress and Shoes) * Tigerkin - Stage 14-5 (Top and Bottom) Chapter 15 * Path of Glory - Whole chapter, plus Stage 15-9 (Dress, Coat, Waist) * Mrs Frein - Stage 15-3 (Dress and Shoes) * Uncrowned Rose - Stage 15-7 (Dress and Coat) NOTE: In Stage 15-9, the opponent has a skill that causes the player's score to lower to only 10,000 points at the end of the battle. The player must make Nikki lose 15 times, accumulating Morale with each 'duel'. After the 15th loss, Mela, Ransa and Sherry will appear and bring the Dawnblade, which will counter the rival's skill. From then on, Nikki will win as long as she has the Dawnblade and the other required pieces equipped. Chapter 16 * Tipsy as Snow - Whole chapter, plus Stage 16-9 (Dress and Shoes) * Canopy of Wisdom - Stage Stage 16-4 (Dress and Coat) * Heavy Machinery - Stage Stage 16-6 (Top, Bottom, Coat) NOTE: In Stage 16-9 the player will automatically lose the first duel, even if they have the stage requirements. Then, the game will have Kimi telling Nikki to practice together and the following duel will be winnable as long as Nikki wears the required parts. Chapter 17 * Federal Policewoman - Whole chapter, plus Stage 17-9 (Dress, Shoes) * Iris in Painting - Stage 17-2 (Dress and Shoes) * Wood Witch - Stage 17-5 (Dress and Shoes) NOTE: In 17-9, after the player has accumulated 50k points, they will need to read the side stories to obtain two items: Federal Police Badge and Thank-you Note. With these they'll be able to craft the Federal Police Gun, which is needed to get an S-rank clear for the stage. Chapter 18 * Little Adventurer - Whole chapter, plus Stage 18-9 (Coat, Top, Bottom) * Chief Dresser - Stage 18-2 (Top, Bottom) * Baseball Girl - Stage 18-4 (Coat, Top, Bottom) Chapter 19 * Future Capriccio - Whole chapter, plus Stage 19-9 (Hair, Dress, Shoes) * Dessert Fairy - Stage 19-2 (Dress, Hosiery) * Dark Crane - Stage 19-4 (Hair, Dress, Shoes) NOTE: In Stage 19-9 the player will automatically lose the first duel even if they have the stage requirements. Then, the game will show another scene where Nikki competes against somebody else, and the following duel will be winnable as long as Nikki wears the required parts. Volume 2 Chapter 1 * Royal Doctor - Whole chapter, plus Stage 1-7 (Coat, Top, Bottom, Face) * Convallaria Bud - Stage 1-2 (Dress and Coat) * Idyll - Stage 1-5 (Hair, Dress, Shoes) NOTE: In Stage 1-5, the player also needs to have an umbrella equipped. NOTE: In Stage 1-S1, the player also needs to have a gun equipped. The following guns can be used: Fantasy Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Snowfield Spirit, Officer's Pistol Chapter 2 * Lantern Elf - Whole chapter, plus Stage 2-7 (Top, Bottom, Shoes) * Savior - Stage 2-2 (Hair ornament or Handheld) * Fantasy Flyer - Stage 2-4 (Hair and Dress) References Category:Gameplay Category:Gallery Suits Category:Target Suit